


Your my Angel , I'm your Devil

by XxTheFireOkamiXx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Megstiel - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheFireOkamiXx/pseuds/XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: The Demon wishes for the Angel to take control, and well, she gets her wish





	Your my Angel , I'm your Devil

As he pinned her back against the wall, Castiel, firmly wrapped a hand around Meg's throat. Hungrily pressing his lips to her own , there tongues entwined in a heated kiss. His free hand slowly trailing down her side while he gave her neck a light, yet gentle squeeze.

"You shore know just how to make me all but putty in your hands, Clarence" she breathed as they broke there lips apart, the light pressure he was putting on her neck causing her to let out a low moan.

Releasing his grip on her neck, he began trailing his lips from her jawline. Pulling the half-jacket from her shoulders while beginning to plant soft, wet kisses at her neck. Letting the article of clothing fall to the floor, and as he found the most sensitive spot of her throat, he gentle nipped at the skin, causing her to let out a small whimper.

While sliding the spaghetti top from her small form, he then pinned her hands above her head, eying her intently as his free hand moved to her back, unhooking her bra. Allowing the undergarment to fall to the floor.

"Your beautiful" he breathed, referring to the true form of the demon possessing this human vessage.

"C-Castiel.." She moaned, he then placing a finger to her lips, whooshing her.

"It makes me wander how much more beautiful you'd be , under my complete control" he continued.

"Well you shore have me all how and bothered" she chucked, her face red from arousal.

Suddenly , he swept her up into his arms, placing her onto the soft mattress in the room as he climbed on top of her, raking his fingers threw her soft, silky hair. Once again placing his lips to her own as his free hand reached over to caress her breasts, her nipples becoming erect.

Soon moving down, he began licking at one of her nipples, cupping her small breast in his hand as he rubbed at the other, and as he scrapped at the bud with his teeth, she bit her lip. Only to let out a small whine as he gave the nipple a gentle bite.

Stopping suddenly, he then placed kisses between her breast, then down, continuing lower until he stopped at the start of her jeans, working on and quickly throwing her belt to the side.

"I need you to lift your ass for me" he said, though his tone saying it was more an order then a request, and she obeyed. Allowing him to slowly pull her jeans from her body, pulling with them the pantie she had worn underneath, shoes and socks already having been discarded long before.

Getting in between the legs of her know naked form, he reached over , spreading the lips of her neither regions, feeling her wetness against his bare hand.

"Your vessel is reacting as I had expected" he said, examining the sticky substance on his hand, before giving it a taste.

"Th-this isn't really fair if I'm the only one naked" she blushed, letting out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan as he slid a finger inside of her.

"This is what you wanted correct? You under my control" he said, slipping another finger, and then a third in, curling them around her womanhood as he thrust.

"W-what can I say" she breathed. "I love a man who can put me under his control" she continued, thrusting her hips up as he continued with his fingers, only for him to suddenly push her down in place with his free hand, using his powers to keep her still.

Staring up into his eyes, she let out a whine, her eyes pleading.

"Clarence" she said "I – I want to see yo-" she said, only for him to shush her.

"Is that what you desire?" He asked, and she turned her head to the side.

"P-please" she begged, and he gave her a soft smile as he stood to his feet.

"Very well" he replied, stripping himself of his clothing before her, and she stared as each article fell to the floor.

Once he had discarded himself of his clothes, he then stood naked before her, and she spread her legs wide, allowing him to crawl in between them.

He then began rubbing himself against her slick opening, watching her expression closely as he gently slide himself into her, and as he bent down to give her a kiss on the lips, he began to thrust.

Meg moaning into the kiss as she racked her fingers threw his hair.

Soon breaking there lips apart once again, he began attacking her neck with his lips , enjoying each moan that came from her.

" just what is it that your doing to me?" She asked as she let out a moan, his teeth scraping against the skin of her ear as he continued his thrusting.

"I believe I'm doing exactly what you want me to do to you" he said, giving her ear a nip. She scraping her fingers on his back in response.

As his pace quickened, she then threw her head back, arching her back with each thrust.

"F-feels amazing" she moaned "oh f-fuck C-Castiel" she moaned , sliding her hand down to rub at her clit, and he quickly griped a hold of her wrist.

"Only I can touch you, for know, keep your hands above your waist" he said, She giving him a nod as she rest her hands on her stomach.

"C-Castiel I.." She moaned feeling a knot inside of her ready to burst.

While continuing to thrust, he looked up into her eyes, she silently pleasing for release.

"Cum" he ordered, thrusting fast and hard in her as he felt his own release near, and as he said that word, her body shook in orgasmic bliss.

As he continued to thrust threw her orgasm, he knew he was about to burst himself, and he looked at her questioningly.

"Meg, d-do you want me to, I-inside?" He asked, ready to pull himself out if that's what she wanted.

" G-go ahead and fill me with that angelic seed of yours Clarence" she moaned , suddenly feeling his seed shoot into her vessel's womb.

Collapsing, Castiel rolled over to lay by her side, Pulling Meg close as he threw a blanket over the both of them. Neither of them required sleep, but that doesn't mean they couldn't just spend the night cuddled up to each other.


End file.
